Sohei
''Sōhei ''are Buddhist warrior monks of Japan. They are an order of Ki practicioners loyal to the Emperor of Japan. They are fully trained in the ways of Ki and reject Akki. They came into being in the early middle ages, as differing septs of buddhism ultimately took up arms against the Akuso. They are a major political force in Japan. They are similar to the Yamabushi warrior monks, but unlike the Yamabushi, sōhei generally only perform missions that are in the interest of Japan. The 'home temple' of the sōhei monastic order has several, if not a hundred, smaller monasteries, training halls, and subordinate temples. The monks do make use of Ki, but have a different view of Ki from that of other users:They believe that only one who was born with a sensitivity to Ki can manipulate tthe energy field, and that, while life is not predetermined, or guided by Ki, unlike the Yamabushi and Akuso.Almost all their battles have it's roots in politics. In this, the wars of the sohei differed markedly from the strife of the Yamabushi. They use traditional Yamabushi armour - the do, of lamellar iron construction, with long 'skirts' protecting the upper legs. Sohei are instantly recognisable because they wear a white headcowl over their shaven heads, wrapped around the head until only the eyes are exposed. Some, but not all, wear helmets. The most popular weapon in the warrior monk arsenal is the naginata, a vicious glaive-like polearm that they wielded with great proficiency. They also carried katana and tanto tucked into their obi. All sohei are expert archers. Distinguishing features included the headcowl, and wooden rosaries around their necks. Many warrior monks wore sandals in battle. Sōhei were quite varied in their armament. Sohei, wear full monastic robes of white, purple or saffron over armor. Footwear traditionally consists of straw sandals. The sōhei employ a variety of weapons. The obi, was often supplemented with a heavier sash, so a Tachi could be slung from it. The tachi ''style of sword was probably the most common, though they carried a ''tantō as well. Many monks use bamboo-and-rattan bows, called daikyu, ''with bamboo arrows. The most traditional weapon of the monk, The ''sōhei were also trained to use the bo staff, which was generally used to defeat an opponent without bloodshed. They are trained in many of the same philosophies and techniques as the Yamabushi, but differed markedly in their credos and method.They know the dangers of falling to the dark side, and believed that Ki could not be used out of anger or selfishness. Managing one's emotions and controlling one's fear in the face of adversity is a paramount aspect of Sohei ideology. The strict mental discipline and obedience to orders that is part of their training make them less susceptible to the strong emotions that would draw students of the Yamabushi over to the dark side. Despite not drawing on Akki, the Sohei do not strictly follow Ki either, obeying the orders of the Emperor and the government before anything else. As such, the Yamabushi view them with some suspicion.